El Matadora
El Matadora (エル・マタドーラ''Eru Matadōra'') One of member of The Doraemons who didn't possess cat ears. Instead; he grow ox horns on his head, which usually poses unintentional threat to people around him. He lives in the 17th-century Spain; where he disguises himself by working as a dishwasher at a Gyūdon restaurant. Under the name of love, peace and justice, he transforms himself into his heroic alter-ego: the Keikai-Dora. El Matadora is one of the other doras (other than Doraemon and Dora-rinho) who uses the fourth-dimensional pocket. Personality Flirty, macho, brash, and coarse; the best words to decribe the personality of Matadora. But whenever he sees a beautiful girl, somehow his violent attitude vanishes into the thin air. He becomes polite and expresses greetings; complimenting them as señorita, while clamping a rose in his mouth. Favorite way to eat Dorayaki He likes his dorayaki with spaghetti sauce. Skills and abilities Matadora possess the greatest strength amongst all of the doraemons. It's depicted in the manga that he was able swing around a male bull without effort. Ironically; this poses problem in his daily life, for he constantly breaking dishes. In the Robolympic (Olympic Games for robots), he participates in weightlifting and lifted an adult elephant all by himself. Though it was an impressive feat; he was disqualified because requirements was to lift the barbells. His dream is to be a best matador out there. Thus; he has mastery of his Magic Cloak, where he swings it to blow away his enemy or deflecting bullets. Weakness He loves napping and able to do it at any place; which usually comes at the weirdest time. Personal life Normal Matadora lives with the quick-tempered owner chef, and his daughter Carmine. Assigned as a dishwasher and waiter simultaneously, and ocassionally; on the delivery as well. He's scolded frequently by the owner for repeatedly breaking the dishes. As Keikai-Dora In this form, he was as a local hero who maintains order in the city. Though the figure isn't much different from his original appearance. He usually cuts off bad guys' pants to instantly settle the dispute. During a sword fight, he carve his crest on his opponents' clothes. Relationships Wang Dora Matadora always gets into argument with Wang Dora; judging him as being too nosy and bossy. But Matadora did acknowledge his intelligence and fighting prowess, considering him as a true rival. They're actually best or friends who only likes to tease or compete with each other. Carmine The daughter of the owner chef where Matadora works. She's aware of the real identity of Keikai-Dora. A kind-hearted girl and an excellent chef, who happens to be Matadora's love interest. Trivia *Matadora's alter-ego (Keikai-Dora) is a parody of Zorro. But instead of a mask or cape; he pulled over his Magic Cloak over his head, and all over his body. *He also engraves his distinctive crest, but a "D" instead of Z. Gallery The doraemons el matadora by mugenmusouka-d4whi29 FROM SPAIN.gif El Matadora.png|Matadora and the princess of Okashinana Kingdom El Matadora and Wang Dora.png|Brawling with Wang Dora External links zh-tw:耶魯馬他哆啦 Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Robot Cats Category:The Doraemons Characters Category:Lazy Characters Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Short movie Characters Category:Friends of doraemon